Joshua Archer
Joshua Archer '(ジョシュア・アーチャー ''Joshua Āchā) (Japanese Name: '''Junichi Yumiya 弓矢 純一 Yumiya Junichi) is one of the main protagonists of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Archer's Journey. A rising internet celebrity best known for his web series "The Obnoxious Travels of the Angsty Archer". He took his dad's suggestion of spending the summer with his cousins in a small town in near the border between the US and Canada, where he soon becomes heavily involved with supernatural forces plaguing the community that has something to do with his uncle, whom was though to have been long dead. Appearance Physical Joshua is a young man characterized by his above-average height of 6'1 and an athletic physique steadily maintained by his active lifestyle He also had his dad's Caucasian complexion, further complimenting another trait passed down onto him; a pair of blue eyes reflecting his genius bravado. Due to his past experience back in Japan, he has been labelled as "cute and handsome" by his admirers, much to his annoyance. He inherited his mom's dark-blue hair which has an odd hairstyle where the front spikes seem to concentrate towards the left in a windswept manner and lets a number of bangs loose enough to veil his forehead from the public. Casual Attire It's very rare for Joshua to navigate the outside world without his trademark item: a pair of motorcycle goggles his mother had given to him as a last minute gift for his 10th birthday. The goggles themselves are adorned with sky blue-tinted lenses and its respective owner had implemented them with a portion of cutting edge technology, allowing them to illuminate a neon-blue glow in dark places, as well as a zoom function to navigate distant locations within 100 km. Even during the summer, Joshua is typically seen donning his usual set of clothing he considers it as casual; a dark faux motorcycle jacket following a diagonally-zipped structure with elbow-length sleeves, two pockets usually closed with a diagonal zipper purely for aesthetic, a decal resembling an arrow with both sides ending in stylized arrowheads fill up the surface of the collar, arrowhead decals with a star-shaped accentuate on the middle are embroidered on the lapels, and neon-blue highlights distinctively lined up throughout the shoulders and the sides. For the sake of meeting the conditions of his own personal taste of clothing, he sports underneath that biker jacket a vibrant turquoise dress shirt accompanied by the presence of a dark-blue necktie. He also adds in to his usual gear a pair of khaki pants held together with a belt having an arrowhead-shaped buckle, suitable not only for the normal life, but during times where combat is needed. Completing his daily outlook for the summer are a pair of motorcycle shoes with a metallic sole around. Personality Joshua may look like the average pretty boy with a happy-go-lucky and confident bravado, but he shows a genuinely and deep-seated gentle nature of maturity, solicitude, cordiality, and trueheartedness fiercely bounded towards his fellow allies and family. He was also born with his late grandfather's immense knowledge of all things, naturally motivating him to have a strong passion in the realm of science, but the magnitude of intellect cancels any chance of condescendingly boasting in front of those who are rather inferior to him in terms of mental prowess, opting to use his knowledge to assist anyone, be it practical or educational, rather than for mere recognition outside of his internet fame, thus creating an inner conflict whether or not he'll stay true to his popularity or to accept his latent genius. Even for his profound intelligence, Joshua prefers to keep his fascination with science to a minimum, allowing him to embrace his more goofy and mellow side. Occasionally and mostly unintentionally, he'll bring out scientific facts whenever he stumbles upon something his mind instinctively calls it bullshit or to dump unnecessary exposition only for his listeners to be slowly lulled into sleep. He dislikes his intelligence being the source of any fame he acquired, thus earning an infamous reputation of being 3rd place or lower in every contest he participated, just so his parents are satisfied with their request. His level of knowledge also makes him a crafty tactician, using what his Stand can do, whatever objects available before him, and the environment to his advantage, added by his fierce determination in using every dirty trick that would hurt the pride of some of his enemies. As for the case of engaging combat with an enemy, Joshua's instinct kicks in, naturally showing his serious and analytical disposition feigning curiosity of the enemy's ability. Mostly, he succumbs to whatever negative effects the enemy's Stand has, but once he understands the capacity of the Stand's powers, he asserts them in order to formulate an effective strategy to counteract its effects. Should things didn't go smoothly as he hoped it would be, Joshua seems to be emotionally distress, but not enough to distract him from resorting physical violence if needed. His easygoing and meticulous outlook belies a staunch degree of compassion and loyalty in relation to his family and friends, seeing his unexpected destiny as a Stand user to protect the unaware townsfolk from any hostile forces possessing the same ability who conspire against the community. As a scientist, Joshua harbors deep respect towards nature and advises his companions not to desecrate the flora blooming, as well as refrain from hurting any wild animals unless the demand for food is crucial for survival. Friend or foe, Joshua vehemently detests betrayal, even if the most loyal of an enemy's subordinate is suddenly killed for the sake of personal gain is one of the things that pisses him off the most. Although he's strictly against boasting about his intelligence, he disregards his own matter of arrogance when it comes to his skill in the culinary arts. He finds the mundane subject of cooking something he holds a great degree of respect, other than his family and nature, as he calls it "the precious star bestowed upon us mortals by Kami himself". In fact, Joshua relishes his being as a master chef who can transform the common Western breakfast meals into luxurious cuisines only the filthy rich can afford. While indulging the culinary realm, he's shown to be keenly resourceful once he notices an ingredient is missing in the food he's about to cook, he can simply rummage through the pantry for suitable substitutes. Joshua has a habit of saying "Marvelous, baby!!" as his catchphrase whenever he has done something awesome or stumbled upon something piquing his sights of the said adjective. When it comes to science, he'll let out an emotional translation of his catchphrase but in Japanese, uttering "subarashii!" at a scientific breakthrough. He firmly believes in religious tolerance; while he views himself as completely agnostic, people belittling and condemning other people for merely staying true to their beliefs is an option he doesn't take it too lightly, calling the aggressors out to piss them off away from them whenever he feels they've gone too far in shoving their so-called "claims", although he's okay with valid criticism of said religion, the word "valid" in a strict sense. Powers & Abilities Journey Joshua's Stand boasts phenomenal destructive power and speed, along with the ability to generate an unlimited quantity of slime whose properties can be drastically altered to suit his surroundings for advantageous purposes. Scientific Intelligence There are instances where Joshua displays his well-detailed and very informative knowledge, be it biological, archaeological, or paleontological. If given enough time while under fire, he can assert what capabilities the enemy Stand can inflict in order to create a biological repellant via Journey's slime that would render it ineffective. He's always carrying a small notepad and pencil, jotting down notes about the native fauna and flora residing in the forest nearest to the town. Adaptive Tactician ... Martial Artist ... Trivia * He occasionally speaks in fluent Japanese considering his mother is Japanese. * While he's been called "JoJo" by his family and friends, he shares this nickname with his cousin Joan. * His Japanese surname of Yumiya is a bilingual pun to his Canadian surname of Archer. * His web series is inspired by the likes of Filthy Frank, CollegeHumor, and Smosh. * His choice of deliberately ending in 3rd place of all the contests he participated was, other than disliking fame earned by his genius, out of the boredom of the nature of contests. Category:The Archer's Journey Category:Male Category:Main Protagonist Category:Stand User